Breinhard Bheydrich
Summary Breinhard Bheydrich is the love-child of BB and Reinhard Heydrich, who was born after they had a cataclysmic battle which brought ruin to the world (but mostly Monarch Laciel's patience) and fell in love (thus restoring Monarch Laciel's good humour) Due to being the child of the two most overpowered planet levels in existence, Breinhard is broken af, more Aryans than his father with even shorter skirt than his mother. She avenged her mother's defeat at Gilgamesh's hands by defeating him in honourable combat, then seduced him, dominated him, and (because he loved every minute of it) he gave her a key to his Gate of Babylon, and his ultimate weapon SBA. She also ended up absorbing the entire LDO, gaining all their powers and abilities, though this was in Gladshiemr so they all came back. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 5-B, possibly 5-A | High 1-A | Transcends the concept of tiers, even tiers like negative Infinity^Infinity^infinity(ad infinium)^Infinity and Memetic tier Name: Breinhard Bheydrich Origin: VS Battle Wiki Gender: Female Age: >1 day Classification: Holy Child, Advance Level AI, Die Ewigkeit User | Hadou God, God of Desire, Pain and Pleasure, Law of the Final Heaven | True God Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 4), Regeneration (Low-Godly), Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception (Able to sense souls and their specific characteristics, even at large distances), Information Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation (Can freely distort the axis of time and can freezre time and space at will, can shifted event in the timeline and reconstruct past, present, and future), Causality Manipulation (Can rewrite the laws of cause and effect at will and eliminate the effect of her opponent's attacks and abilities with Potnia Therion), Life and Death Manipulation (Has a portion of the Earth Mother Goddess's authority over bringing life and giving death), Curse Manipulation and Age Manipulation (Can de-age her foes with the Babyfication curse), Fate Manipulation (Can decide and select the future as she desires from an infinite number of futures and impose it on the world), Time Travel (Can send others backward through time as she desires and relay information the past or future), Matter Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Illusion Creation (Can make her targets see whatever she wants them to see, bypassing Gilgamesh's powerful Magic Resistance and destroy their sense of self by trapping them in a "Bug Space"), Gravity Manipulation, Breaking the Fourth Wall (Aware of being inside a game/VN, somehow manipulated our reality to bring about her own existence), Reality Warping (both naturally and with her Briah), Time Paradox Immunity (Like her mother, her future is preset so that no matter what would happen in the past or present she would still exist), Nigh-Omnipresence (Not to the same extent as her mother, but still exists in the past, present, and future of human history simultaneously and can freely jump between them with a "higher-dimensional perspective" of space-time), Statistics Amplification, Sealing (Can seal foes into the ends of imaginary number space, can seal opponent's abilities with her Briah), Existence Erasure (via C.C.C and Machina's Briah), BFR (via Moon Cell exile or Eleonore's Briah), Can resurrect Servants, Creation (Can create "High Legionnaires" using parts of herself via viruses), Hacking (Can hack virtually any device), Power Nullification (Via the Golden Grail and imaginary number space), Absorption (Via breaking down and absorbing the data of others and Wilhelm's Briah) and Power Mimicry (via absorbing the data of others, and her own Briah), Conceptual Manipulation (Can deal conceptual damage, can expunge the concept of the world and its auxiliary concepts and replace them with one of her own choosing with C.C.C.), Law Manipulation (Can swap out physical and magical laws as she desires and create "rules" for her games such as "no private conversations", making any and all forms of conversation other than eye contact useless and "no return crystals", deactivating that particular item's functions for as long as she wills it), Soul Manipulation (Can damage the soul with her regular attacks, can absorb the souls of the dead), Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Intangibility, Teleportation, Invisibility, Mind Manipulation, Magic, Barrier Creation, Necromancy, Matter Manipulation, Can negate magic attacks, Durability Negation, Can always become faster than her target, Immunity to natural poisons and diseases, Aura (Charisma, Seduction and Fear type. to even a greater extent than her father, though she lets him keep the Longinuslanze out of respect), Statistics Amplification (can boost the power of any of her High Legionnaires), Summoning (Gilgamesh gave her a key to his Gate and allows her use of any of his treasures, even Ea and SBA), Resistance to Magical, Spiritual, Temporal, Spatial, Conceptual (including chokes), and Mental attacks | All previous on a far greater level, Regeneration True-Godly), Non-Corporeal, Nigh-Omnipresence (Omnipresence within her own territory), Nigh-Omniscience | Every other power that ever did, would, could, does, can, might, exist or not exist and also every power beyond that, all amplified to the highest possible level), Regeneration (Meta-Godly - the moment she wants to, she'll come back '''''no matter what) Attack Potency: At least Planet level, possibly Large Planet level (Comparable, if not stronger than her mother and father), can ignore conventional durability with all her powers (even just hitting you with the riding crop) | High Outerversal (has a Taikyoku value of EX, meaning it exceeds the Taikyoku measuring scale, which can go up to infinity, as shown by Hajun, in addition to having no other weaknesses) | Unbeatable no matter what ('Transcendent to everything that is, is not, is beyond those things, is beyond those things, is beyond those things, ad infinium) 'Speed: Nigh-Omnipresent throughout the space-time of human history, and is slowly expanding to encompass the rest, Massively FTL+ otherwise (Comparable to her mother), can always become faster than her target through Wolfgang's Briah | Irrelevant, also through Wolfgang's Briah she can always become faster than her opponent, even if they are beyond concepts of speed, time, causality and distance at all levels and analogues | Don't even question how or why (casually blitzed Reinhard Heydrich (Exaggerated), boundlessly beyond everyone else's speed, even if they are beyond speed, time, distance, causality, and are also always faster than everyone else) Lifting Strength: At least Class 25 (Her Strength parameter is at *, making it unreadable, but she can still clash with her mother and father at the same time) | Irrelevant | Always stronger than you Striking Strength: At least Planet Class, possibly Large Planet Class (Comparable, if not stronger than her parents) | High Outerverse Level | Unbeatable no matter what Durability: At least Planet level, possibly Large Planet level via power-scaling (Occasionally spars with her father and mother in Gladshiemr where they can go all out) | High Outerverse Level (All of Hajun's attacks were not ever worth for her to acknowledge) | Unknown, but likely F**kin' unbeatable no matter what Stamina: Limitless | Limitless | Beyond limitless Range: Planetary | Irrelevant | Beyond omnipresent Standard Equipment: Dominatus Lex, The Gilded Grail, The Bishop's Staff of Rulership Intelligence: Exceptionally intelligent. Nigh-omnipresent, and can observe an infinite amount of possible futures. Has the combined knowledge of all of her father's Legion, which she obtained from when she absorbed them all, which is equivalent to over 6 billion years of combat experience. | Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: Potnia Theron will fail against those not born on Earth, she can be crippled or severely weakened by particularly complex and powerful computer viruses. | None notable Feats: * Manipulated our reality to bring about her own existence (possibly acausal?) * Defeated the entire LDO in combat and absorbed them. * Defeated her father and mother in combat at the same time. * Defeated Gilgamesh in combat then, seduced him and dominated him, convincing him to give her access to his treasury and the ability to use SBA. * Achieved Assiah, Yetzirah, Briah and Atziluth within the course of a day. * Used her Law to defeat Dio, Slaanesh, Sakuya Izayoi, Kiara Sessyoin, Desire of the Endless, Chou-Chou Infinite, Ajimu Najimi, Haruhi Suzumiya and their child. * Seduced the Flying Spaghetti Monster * Told the almighty Spinne that she loved him, but it just wasn't going to work out, but they could still be friends, and kicked him out of the omniverse. * Became best friends with Slaanesh. Key: Base | Hadou God | True Self Notable Attacks/Techniques Holy Relic Breinhard's Holy Relic is her riding crop, Dominatus Lex. Anything she strikes with it is overwhelmed with feelings of excruciating pain and ecstatic pleasure that breaks the minds of all but the strongest of wills. Additionally, she can increase the length of the crop in order to strike targets further away. Briah * Ego Sum Omnius Domina: The manifestation of her desire "I want to dominate all others", this is her Hadou-type Briah. When activated, she "dominates" the powers of all other beings in her presence, creating ghostly non-corporeal conceptual embodiments of all powers and abilities possessed by those around her, whether intangible, biological or artifact-based. She can use any power she dominates, and any weaker power is also raised to her level, while stronger powers remain at their original level. Should her dominated powers' conceptual embodiment be destroyed or sealed, who ever was able to use that power will also find their own ability destroyed or sealed as they are effectively denying their own power, and should the concept of the power be recreated or unsealed, she will regain use of the power. Law * Amor omnia vincit (Love conquers all)' -' The manifestation of Breinhard's deepest desire, being "I love everything" (just like her father). However, Breinhard's love manifests itself as complete domination over all, and through her law she commands the emotions of others, forcing them to reciprocate her ideal of love towards everything and everyone else, plunging the world into a "dystopia" where pain and pleasure are the same thing but amplified a thousand-fold. Also, all the effects of her Briah also work, except massively amplified. True Law ' meus es tu - '''Breinhard's true law from her true form. It dominates reality and fiction, existence and non-existence, the endless levels of reality beyond concepts of dimensional limitations at any analogues. Nothing can beat or even harm her and everything loves her, because she's already dominated them mentally, spiritually, conceptually, sexually, physically, and in every other way you could ever think of or not think of. She can use every power no matter what, and cannot be harmed by any power no matter what, as well as gaining every other power ever, even if a quality of that power is "this power cannot be copied/stolen". This takes priority over everything else, so even if something else also has the quality of being an absolute (i.e. "always faster than", "always stronger than", "always kills in one-hit", etc etc, she will no be affected by it unless she wants to be (because she does engage in the M role occasionally) , and even if she wants to be, the moment she doesn't want to be it will stop affecting her, even if it had already destroyed her or negated her powers on every level. Noble Phantasm *'S.S.S.: Supreme Sensuous Subjugator:' Taking advantage of her authority as the daughter of the Earth Mother Goddess that is the root of all creation, Breinhard purges the world by rewriting its events and making maximum use of the EX skill “Potnia Theron”. It is an Anti-World Noble Phantasm that outputs information like an ultra-precise 3-D Printer, subjugating and overriding the previous world with the world that Breinhard desires. The space eroded by this attack becomes imaginary space and a curse that consumes and bores a hole in reality to achieve her ends. In addition to scattering all objects inside on an atomic level and reconstructing them, it is capable of writing over and rewriting information of fields such as luck and coincidence. She can also distort the time axis by interfering with gravity fields and rewriting the law of cause and effect. **'Super Sexy Seduction: S.S.S.:' A Noble Phantasm she devised after becoming bored with her usage of Supreme, Breinhard enters imaginary space before rewriting reality with a special version of her Breinhard Channel Reality Marble, where she is the producer, host, and game master. She then plunges her opponent into complete chaos as she herself transforms into an "super nurse" that injects all of her chaotic love into her target, overwhelming them in minds, body and soul. * '''Gilded Grail:' A lesser copy of the The Golden Grail that her mother possesses. Although it is a counterfeit of a counterfeit Holy Grail, it is because that it is a counterfeit Holy Grail that it is become a "genuine" Holy Grail that grants the desires of humans without paying heed to right or wrong. To the Christians of those days, who considered honorable poverty a virtue, this grail, which was formed as a symbol of treasures such as gold, is no doubt the meaning of corrupt wealth, greed, and the vanity that leads one to adorn oneself. Though it is clear on the occasion that this grail is held by the great enchantress of Babylon which is the personification of the Roman Empire, this grail symbolizes the wealth of the earth, which is the inversion of Christ's words, "Do not pile up the wealth of the earth." When used in combat, Breinhard draws out the Gilded Grail from within her and pours the poison contents on the enemy, it nullifies the enemy's special stats and abilities and causes magic damage. This attack was powerful enough to instantly defeat Gawain, dealing "99999" damage. * Bishop's Staff of Rulership: The device that allows Breinhard to use her authority as child of one destined to become a Hadou God and an Advanced-Level AI to the fullest. It allows her to revise the "game rules" within reality and thus physical and magical laws. It is also known as Domina Cornam: Crowns of Ten Rulerships. Even if her authority over her foes is nullified, she is still able to utilize a variety of abilities with this device in hand. ** Domina Cronam Capitoline: Crowns of Ten Rulerships/Hill of One: Breinhard renders herself temporarily "invulnerable" to damage or negative effects. ** Domina Cronam Caelius: Crowns of Ten Rulerships/Hill of Five: Breinhard temporarily raises the potency of her magic. ** Domina Cronam Viminalis: Crowns of Ten Rulerships/Hill of Seven: Breinhard fires a powerful heart-shaped beam at her foe, which she playfully calls Marie Beam. * Imaginary Spiritron Trap: A Noble Phantasm representing Breinhard's mastery of Imaginary Number Space, which Breinhard can manipulate at will and weaponize against her foes. She can seal away her foes in a pocket of Imaginary Number Space to remove them from the battle. She can shape it into tendrils and "black noise" that will strip away the powers and abilities of those that come in contact with them and allow Breinhard to alter their data to her liking, changing the nature of their existence and adding their abilities to her own with her Self-Modification skill if she so desires. She used this to absorb her father's Legion, gaining abilities of ** Tubal Cain: An immortal monster who has the ability to decompose anything, whether they be physical or intangible, as well as decomposing the soul itself. Has an inferior replica of Reinhard's lance, which allows it to use the abilities of those it has slain. ** Kaziklu Bey: A vampire who can drain the energy out of everything in his surroundings, regardless of whether or not they are organic, inorganic, tangible, or intangible. ** Valkyrie: Her Briah allows herself to become pure lightning, thus overwhelming her opponents with sheer speed and immunity to physical strikes. ** Red Spider: '''His Briah allows to choke people to death on a conceptual level ** '''Leonhard August: Has a Briah that allows her to become a being of pure flame, emitting enough to instantly vaporize metal while also becoming virtually impossible strike with physical attacks. ** Machina: Einherjar Nigredo. A powerful being that can erase the existence of whatever he hits with his fists, be it things such as living beings, objects, or even concepts (ex. Methuselah), as long as it has a history. ** Malleus: Has the ability to manipulate shadows and can summon torture tools out from her own shadow. Anyone that steps on it will be paralyzed, even unable to breathe if she so desires. ** Samiel: Einherjar Rubedo. Her ability makes it so that her flames never miss (her false Briah makes it an ever-expanding fireball until it has taken out all the targets), has virtually infinite range and its temperature exceeds 10,000 °C, its heat surpassing the center of a nuclear explosion. Using the true form of her ability, she can transport the target and herself to the inside of the barrel of her Holy Relic, making it essentially impossible to escape as it is a pocket dimension unto itself. Her flames are also able to ignore one's resistance to heat as it directly burns the soul. ** Hrozvitnir: Einherjar Albedo. Has the ability to always be faster than the opponent, regardless of whether they move beyond the speed of light or not and whether they slow him down or speed themselves up through time manipulation. Class Skills * Item Construction (道具作成, Dōgu Sakusei): Inherited from her mother. A skill which measures one's ability to manufacture magical items. Breinhard possesses an A-Rank in this skill, but she doesn't use it much during the events of Fate/Extra CCC. * Magic Resistance (対魔力, Tai-Maryoku, localized as "Anti-Magic"): Inherited from her mother. A skill that grants protection against magical effects. Differently from the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Breinhard's Rank in this skill is B, making her immune to any spell whose aria is less than three verses while greatly reducing the effects of High-Thaumaturgy and Greater Rituals. * Territory Creation (陣地作成, Jinchi Sakusei, alternately localized as "Area Creation"): Inherited from her mother. A skill which quantifies one's ability to create a territory advantageous to them as a Magus. Breinhard possesses a A-Rank in this skill when summoned as a Moon Cancer-class Servant, but this is hardly indicative of her ability to create and sustain Reality Marbles with ease. Personal Skills * Potnia Theron: The authority of the goddesses whom BB compiled and absorbed from the Abyss of the Moon Cell, and was later inherited by her daughter. It is the embodiment of the power of creation possessed by the mother goddesses, originating from a forgotten goddess approximately 8000 years ago (the goddess of Çatalhöyük), and branching to Tiamat and Cybele, Ishtar, Inanna, Athena, Astarte, Gaia, Hera, Artemis, Aphrodite, Demeter, Athena, etc. Many are imaged with mural crowns. This is because many of the goddesses were also the guardian deities of cities. Since all life on Earth originated from the Earth Mother Goddess, it is impossible for those born of the Earth to defy her authority as they would be rebelling against the concept of life itself, eliminating resistance to her powers and nullifying any damage she takes as a result, so it is absolutely impossible to win against her unless you are either not born of earth (which includes being "reborn" so if you've ever been resurrected on earth, or regenerated a significant amount of your body on earth, you qualify), are older than the earth, or have causality manipulation to interfere with it. Having more Authority also works, but she is the daughter of a Hadou God and the Earth Mother Goddess, so her Divinity has a level of >INFINITY, so good luck. In addition, since the Earth Mother Goddess fed man with her blood before devouring them herself in a never ending cycle, Breinhard also obtains authority over life and death. Her authority is such that even Gilgamesh, the King of Heroes and humanity's oldest hero, would have no counter for it when summoned as a Servant in spite of his nearly infinite treasury. In Fate/Extra CCC: Fox Tail, Breinhard also demonstrates the ability to freeze time and space to prevent her targets' escape before dragging her target into "Bug Space", a realm sealed off from time and space where her victim is no more significant than a bug for her to torture endlessly until they lose their will to live and all sense of self. * Self-Modification: Breinhard inherited her mother's ability to expand her functions rapidly, enhancing her functions by breaking down other characters into data and employing it as part of her memory, absorbing even the entire LDO in the process. As a result, she is able to constantly evolve and grow even as a hyper-grade AI by absorbing the data of other beings. * Ten Crowns: An unidentified skill whose origin lies in a past that even the King of Heroes, who was supposed to be mankind's oldest, cannot reach. At a glance, it is a Skill that makes it as if her injuries and attacks used against her "never happened". * Babyfication: A deaging curse BB created to suppress Kingprotea that Breinhard then learnt, this curse forcibly reverts the target's age back to that of a child whenever they reach or surpass a certain point. Even if one were to possess a growth skill that would age them to their prime, this curse would once again take effect to turn them back into a child. This curse is also contagious, affecting those who come into contact with Kingprotea's inner self, but can be resisted if one is well-versed in the use of curses themselves. Gallery Others Notable Victories: Reinhard Heydrich (Exaggerated) - both were at peak. Breinhard consistently wins, but pretends it was at least a little difficult BB (Authority Edition) - both were at peak. Breinhard consistently wins, but pretends it was at least a little difficult The Entire LDO (including Spinne) Gilgamesh Dio Brando, Slaanesh Monarch Laciel - seduced him, made him create the thread that would lead to her birth and incarnate him. Everyone else in the comment thread - made them contribute to her birth Everyone in fiction Everyone in real life Everyone who transcends real life and fiction Everyone who transcends everyone who transcends real life and fiction Everyone who transcends everyone who transcends everyone who transcends (repeat ad infinium) real life and ficion - seduced them all Notable Losses: The child of Composite Tree and a gust of wind Inconclusive Matches:. Godzilla Category:Tier 5 Category:Hax Category:Resurrection Users Category:Omnipresent Category:Concept Users Category:Time Users Category:Spatial Users Category:Superspeed Category:Female Characters Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Curse Users Category:Age Users Category:Causality Users Category:Time Paradox Immunity Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Mind Users Category:Probability Users Category:Law Users Category:Soul Users Category:Fate Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Poison Users Category:Fire Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Stat Amplification Users Category:Absorption users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Life Users Category:Death Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Magic Users Category:Barrier Users Category:Holy Users Category:Monarch Laciel's Profiles Category:Characters Category:Tier 1